Generally, a drying machine is an apparatus for drying laundry using hot air generated by a heater. The drying machine comprises a drum for containing laundry, and the hot air is supplied to the drum. In order to promote the drying of the laundry, the drum is rotated preferably by a driving device, and a bearing structure for supporting a shaft of the rotating drum is provided to the drying machine.
The above conventional bearing structure of the drying machine has problems, as follows.
First, grease serving as a lubricant leaks from a bearing while the drying machine is being used, thereby hindering lubricating movements of the bearing and the shaft.
Second, the bearing is generally made of a metal. Such a metal bearing cannot be finely manufactured, thereby causing abnormally excessive abrasion of a journal of the shaft and noise.